Shuffle
by Kunoichi21
Summary: Tiny little drabbles that help me in mild writing blocks, or when I don't have time to seriously write anything. The latter is the case right now, as school has begun again. Rating is subject to change in the future.


So... Yes, I am doing the drabble thing with your music on shuffle, blah blah blah. You guys know how it goes. I don't own anything mentioned in these drabbles. I have the songs on my iPod, and that's all. Alright? Enjoy. Let me know what you like, and what you don't like.

Oh, and if you can't figure it out, artist name comes first, then the song title.

* * *

><p><strong>Flo Rida – Right Round<strong>

Axel stood nervously as the male stripper danced in a _tight_ circle around him. His friends had thought hiring a male stripper for his engagement party would be a fantastic idea. What they didn't know, is that they hired a _gay_ male stripper. The blond was currently using Axel as a pole, going lower, and lower, and paying very close attention to the redhead's crotch.

Axel's head went back as he leaned into the touch.

**Maroon 5 – Moves Like Jagger**

"Uh, Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas questioned. The redhead had him pressed up against a wall.

"Showing you my moves."

"What? You're confusing me…"

"Kiss me till you're drunk, and I'll show you, I've got moves like Jagger."

Roxas couldn't get into the mood after that. He kept laughing any time his eyes would even _glance_ at his lover.

**The Pussycat Dolls – Don't Cha**

Axel sat in his room, chatting with Roxas. Unfortunately, Larxene was also there. Any time the shorter blond was mentioned around her, she got upset, and very jealous. But why should she be? Roxas was his best friend. He had every right to be around Axel.

"Why do you always get uptight about what I do when I'm with Roxas?" the redhead asked.

"Is it really not obvious to you? He's had a fucking crush on you for like, ever."

This was news to Axel. Sure, the redhead was bi, but he never thought of his best friend like that… Until now. It made sense.

Axel typed into the message window, "_Roxas, what do you think about my relationship with Larxene?_"

His reply, "_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_"

**Family Force 5 – Dance or Die**

The club was bouncing, bass guitars thrumming from the speakers, deafening. A mullet-haired blond was moshing, giving it his all. His boyfriend, who had a headache from the music, and the flashing strobe lights, was leaning against a wall.

Demyx walked over, drink in hand, taking a breather. He was a little drunk already. It was only 10 in the evening.

"Demyx, why are you dancing like a fool out there? You're going to end up passing out from overexerting yourself."

"Don't you know, Zexy? The world's gonna end tonight! So, the aliens said we either dance, or die. Might as well go out with a bang, right?"

**Rihanna – Russian Roulette**

Sora gulped audibly. He was with an incredibly depressed and very angry Riku at some warehouse. Riku's suggestion to blow off some steam had been to play Russian Roulette with an "empty" gun. Though Sora knew there was a bullet in the gun, and it would go off. It was his turn.

"Riku, please, I don't want to do this."

"Come on Sor, it's not even loaded."

"Why do you want to even play with your life like this? You're gonna end up killing yourself."

"No I won't Sora. Just pull the trigger."

"Alright… But, just so you know, I love you."

_BANG_.

**Kelly Clarkson – My Life Would Suck Without You**

"Roxas, open the door! Please! What I said before, it was a drunken mistake!" Axel pounded on the door to the blond's apartment.

"And why should I believe you? You picked a fight over nothing. You made your bed, now you have to lie in it."

"Because, Roxas, I love you, and you have to know that. Please. Open the door…"

When the door cracked, Axel whispered, "Don't you realize? My life would suck without you… I can't lose the best thing that ever happened to me."

The door swung open all the way, allowing the redhead entrance.

**Owl City – Fireflies**

Ventus was lying down, under the stars, on the grassy hill overlooking his home. He always loved watching the stars. It relaxed him, and brought out a more philosophical side of him.

Soon, his brunet friend Terra joined him.

"Ven, why do you like to watch the stars?"

"Because," the blond replied, "it helps me to fall asleep when I go to bed. The way they move relaxes me…"

"Uh, you do know those are fireflies, not stars, right?"

Not one of Ven's finer moments.

**All Time Low – Weightless**

Lea and Isa were sparring, as usual, in the square of Radiant Garden. Though Isa decided to "give in" much sooner than Lea wanted him to, much to the redhead's disappointment.

"Lea, why do you always want to spar? It's not fun." The blue-haired teen inquired.

"Because, I want to fight bad guys later… I feel like I'm stuck in this world, and that I'm just wasting my existence away."

**Family Force 5 – Earthquake**

The ground shook with fury, uprooting trees, destroying buildings, making them collapse on themselves.

Roxas was terrified. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that Axel had told him to stand in the doorway of one of the inner rooms of their house.

"Axel! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Shh, Roxas, I'm right here next to you…" someone muttered in his ear.

He opened his eyes to blackness, and very strong arms wrapped around him. It was only a dream.

**Lady GaGa – Just Dance**

Axel was drunk. There was no denying that fact. He left his valuables with a significantly less inebriated blond, because he was forgetting where they were every five minutes.

Roxas knew he should never have allowed the redhead to go out to celebrate his birthday. But he also figured, one way or another, Axel would get his way. So Roxas might as well be with him, to stop him from anything regrettable.

As the shorter one sat at the bar, supervising his boyfriend, he watched said boyfriend start to grind with some stranger. Roxas raged.

He walked diligently over to the inebriated redhead, and forcefully dragged him to the bar, paid for the drinks, and made them leave.


End file.
